


Collection of One piece smut

by Demi_Tacco



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, My First Smut, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Tacco/pseuds/Demi_Tacco
Summary: So basically me and my partner have random ideas and sometimes those ideas give me ideas for smut and I'll share those hereJust a bunch of horny gays is all
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Monkey D. Luffy, Charlotte Katakuri/Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Crocodile/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Eustass Kid/Killer, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Heat/Wire (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. "Puppy"

**Author's Note:**

> Kid/Kil smut for the first one

"Captain" Killer called from the doorway of the kitchen, said man looked up from the map he was looking over to his first mate to see a very unamused look on his face that just made the redhead smirk.

"Yes Killer?" He asked with that annoying smirk that Killer just wanted to kiss off. 

"Can I talk to you..in private?" The blonde asked growling the last word when he noticed his captain getting ready to invite him to sit. Kid's smirk just grew and he looked as if he were contemplating listening to his blonde first mate for a minute then arose from his seat at the table and walked out of the kitchen with a very obviously aggravated man behind him, of course Kid already knew why Killer needed to talk to him but playing innocent was always so fun, they walked to the captain's room and Kid allowed Killer to enter first before closing and locking the door. When he turned around Killer already had his mask off and scythes thrown somewhere nearby just in case something happened, 

"Did something happen Kil? Why do you look angry?" Kid questioned feigning concern. This caused Killer to growl and pin Kid against the door behind him 

"You know exactly what's wrong you little brat, maybe I should punish you for what you left me with this morning." The blonde all but growled into the redhead's ear causing him to inhale sharply. 

"Hmm I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Kil," Kid said smirking at the angry glare he got in return, "Maybe you'll have to remind me." Killer growled and grabbed Kid's hip to pull him closer 

"Bed. Now." He demanded but Kid continued to stand in front of the door with a defiant look in his eyes that caused Killer to let go of one of the captain's hips and wrap it around his neck instead squeezing gently,

"Be a good boy now Kid and I'll give you a treat." He said which caused Kid to whimper slightly and put his hand on the blonde's shoulder as if telling him to let go so he can move, Killer did just that and let go of Kid completely backing away from him a little to give the captain room to move but Kid instead of moving to the bed dropped to his knees and said,

"I think I rather stay right here where anyone can hear us if they walk by." Which caused the first mate to cross his arms in a disapproving way and look down at the redhead. Kid then scooted closer and rested his head on one of Killer's thighs nuzzling it slightly, 

"You know you have so much power in this position yet you don't use it to your advantage." Kid said, teasing a reaction out of the blonde. 

"Maybe if you'd put your mouth to better use than trash talking I would" Killer said grabbing a handful of red hair and pulling it so Kid is looking up at him instead of the bulge in his pants, Kid groaned slightly and smirked up at Killer 

"You and I both know that's one of my best qualities though." Kid said placing his lone hand on Killer's clothed dick causing the blonde to gasp and grind into Kid's hand slightly,

"Yes but your mouth would look much better wrapped around my dick than saying bullshit." Killer growled pulling Kid's face closer to his crotch by his hair, "Now be a good puppy and master will give a reward." Kid whined quietly at the pet name only used in the bedroom and shuffled closer to Killer 

"Hm you're right I could be good or I could tease you until you take what you want." Kid said looking up at Killer and rubbing his hand against Killer's covered cock, Killer groaned but moved away from Kid and frowned at his puppy 

"I was hoping you would be a good boy for me today princess but I guess you won't get the treat I had in store for you since you aren't." Killer said with fake disappointment in his voice, this caused Kid to slip exponentially into his sub space and start whining and whimpering at the blonde,

"No please sir I'll be a good boy now I promise please sir I'll be so good I promise please master." Kid pleaded crawling closer to his first mate. Killer hummed and said, 

"Alright baby but you have to be good all day and I'll give you a reward tonight." To which Kid responded with enthusiastic nods and whimpers of 'please sirs' and 'thank yous'. Killer smiled down at his obedient little puppy and sat in the chair at Kid's desk patting his lap to call the redhead over to him, Kid stood up and walked over to Killer before sinking back down to his knees in between the blonde's slightly spread legs and placing his hand on Killer's thigh all while keeping eye contact with those pretty blue eyes clouded with lust, 

"Good boy baby girl now take master's cock out and let me see what the pretty mouth can do." Killer said grinning when the redhead did exactly as he was told and unzipped the skinny jeans hiding his treat then pulling them and the silky blue boxers down slightly to free the blonde's hard dick causing both men to let out a small groan. Kid leaned forward and tentatively licked the red angry tip while wrapping his hand around the base of the rather large cock in front of him, Killer let out a breath and placed his hand in Kid's hair stroking it gently which encouraged the redhead to take half of the dick into his mouth and start licking and sucking gently just to make sure he's doing it right and also to tease the blonde a little bit Killer groaned at this and thrust his hips up slightly into the wet heat of Kid's mouth

"God puppy your mouth feels so good, makes me want to hold your head still and fuck your mouth." Killer said which caused Kid to moan at the words, the vibrations causing Killer to thrust up again making Kid take more of his delicious cock into his mouth. Kid pulled off with a small pop and looked up at the blonde with begging eyes 

"Please master please use my mouth like it's your personal toy" The redhead said while stroking Killer, that seemed to make something inside Killer snap because the next minute he was holding Kid still with a hand in his hair and a hand on his throat thrusting roughly into that warm wet mouth. The sudden roughness caused Kid to choke slightly and tear up but he closed his eyes and focused on breathing through his nose as his throat was fucked. 

"God baby girl you look so pretty with your make-up all smudged and my dick thrusting in and out of your mouth, fuck, look up at me princess come on puppy be good." Killer said in-between groans and gasps of pleasure. Kid opened his eyes and looked up and Killer with glossy, tearful red eyes and spit and precum running down his chin, Killer moaned at the sight and thrust faster into the waiting and willing mouth. 

"Fuuck puppy I'm so close. I'm gonna cum down your throat and when I do I want you to take it, don't spill a single drop, and don't swallow it until I tell you understand?" The blonde demanded slowing his thrust slightly to make sure his pretty baby was paying attention, the redhead nodded his head as best he could with a cock stuffing his mouth and Killer smirked and resumed his rough, fast pace from before causing Kid to moan around the amazing dick in his mouth. A few thrusts later and Killer was cumming into Kid's mouth with praises and groans of his captain's name, when the blonde pulled out Kid made sure to clean him off of all the cum not trapped inside his well-used mouth then sat back on his heels looking up at Killer with a flushed face and dazed eyes, 

"Now open your mouth and stick out your tongue, master wants to see the mess he made of his pretty princess's mouth." Killer panted and Kid obediently did as he was told and stuck his tongue out of his open mouth, the first mate groaned at the lewd sight of his cum inside the redhead's mouth 

"Alright baby you can swallow now since you've been such a good boy." Kid immediately obeyed and swallowed the salty yet semi-sweet liquid in his mouth moaning slightly at the feel then showing his master he swallowed all of it. Killer tucked himself back into his jeans then said

"Okay darling I want you to be good for me and not touch yourself all day, okay? If you do as you're told I'll have a very special reward for you tonight." The blonde said, Kid whined but nodded his head anyway

"Good boy, always such a good puppy for me. Now come on let's go finish the things we need to do today." The shorter of the two said while standing up and grabbing his mask and scythes, putting them on quickly, then offering a hand to the still hard and dazed captain on the floor who shakily took his hand and stood up. 

"I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be out in a bit." Kid mumbled before walking over to the bathroom connected to his room. Killer chuckled slightly and left the room to go check on the crew then help Heat get started on dinner.


	2. "Puppy" pt,2 kid/killer

After a few minutes of pleasant silence Kid came into the kitchen with his red hair up in a bun on top of his head showing off the small patch of black, shaved hair on the underside and sat in his previous seat to continue looking over the map he left there, the blonde just glanced at him at first then turned to fully look as his boyfriend and a pleased hum left his mouth before he could stop it. Heat turned as well having to also do a double take at the new look their captain decided to wear for the day, he walked over to the redhead 

"Since when did you have an undercut Kid? I mean it looks good but when did that happen?" Heat asked. Kid looked up at his friend and hummed in thought a little before saying "Quite a while, honestly I forget you guys don't know about it." With a little smile on his face. Heat turned to Killer with a look of 'what' which caused said blonde to laugh slightly but quickly quiet it down 

"Yea he's had that for a while now but I guess I'm the only one who ever sees him after a shower so that makes sense." The first mate said then turned to finish cooking, Heat still confused but brushing it off and walking over to Killer to help him finish up dinner. By the time dinner was done Kid had moved into the navigation room to work so it was less noisy, the bell rang signifying food was ready but Kid made no move to get up and told the others in the room to go get something to eat reassuring they'll stay on course for a while. Once everyone left the room Kid sighed and relaxed in his chair dropping his head onto the table with a dull thump, the door to the room opened causing the redhead to look up and see his boyfriend standing there with a hand on his hip looking a lot like a scolding mother, this thought caused Kid to snort slightly, 

"Don't want to eat my cooking huh?" The shorter teased walking over to the captain and taking his slightly damp hair out of the bun and running his fingers through it, the redhead relaxed more and hummed

"Nah just not very hungry right now." He said which caused his first mate to frown at him and take his hand gently pulling Kid out of the chair 

"Well you still need to eat and you need to listen and be good remember?" Killer said patting Kid's shoulder when he listened and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. 

After dinner nothing else needed to be done so most of the crew went to their rooms to sleep while others stayed on deck to drink. Kid had dragged Killer away from the table and to his room as soon as the blonde was done eating 

"Eager are we baby?" He teased when Kid pushed him in the bedroom and locked to door, Killer turned around when he heard the bed creak to see Kid kneeling on it and looking at him with a flushed face and slightly panting 

"Please I've been a good boy sir please." The redhead whined giving his boyfriend his best puppy dog eyes. The blonde chuckled and took off his mask, scythes, and shirt before walking over to the bed and standing in front of his eager puppy, he placed a hand on Kid's flushed cheek gently rubbing the heated skin with his thumb

"Such an eager pup, already so needy for me and I haven't even touched you yet." The shorter said teasingly, Kid whined and nuzzled into the cool hand on his heated skin. Killer quickly pulled off the taller's ridiculous coat throwing it somewhere in the room, he couldn't be bothered to put it away not when his puppy was so needy for his attention,

"Be a good pup and take your pants off while I go get your surprise." Killer said with a small smile on his face when his pup started to eagerly take his pants off with slight difficulty "And no peeking understood?" Kid nodded at the blonde's words and made sure to focus entirely on getting his stupid pants off, thank god he decided to go without underwear today, when he got his pants off he decided to close his eye and listen to his boyfriend shuffling around near his desk opening drawers and grabbing things he needed for tonight. 

"Okay pup you can open your eyes and look at your present." Killer instructed once he was back to standing in front of his pretty princess, the redhead did as he was told and whined at the sight of his master already naked and holding one of his favorite ropes. Killer smirked at the response his little surprise got 

"I figured we could try the rope tonight if you're okay with that." He asked, wanting to make sure it was okay before doing it. Kid nodded enthusiastically but responded with a small 'yes sir' when Killer gave him a disapproving look, Kid knew his boyfriend needed verbal consent to do anything but at the moment he just wanted his boyfriend's hands on him tying him up. Killer praised his puppy before gently laying him on his back and telling him to put his hand above his head to which the redhead below him did immediately wanting to please the blonde. 

After tying up Kid's hands Killer leaned down to capture his captain's lips in a heated kiss that was mostly tongue and teeth nipping at each other's lips. The blonde pulled away and sat between spread legs on the bed 

"Always so pretty for me princess, such a good boy." Killer said as he bit and sucked his way down Kid's neck and chest making sure to leave marks that would last for a while, the man below him arched his back slightly and groaned loving the praise and feeling of Killer's mouth on him. The blonde sat up and reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and grabbed the lube off of it then he went back to kissing and marking his pup's body up, he slowly moved down to lay in between Kid's legs and placed a few bites and bruises on both thighs. Kid knew he was leaking all over his stomach but he didn't care all he cared about was getting Killer inside of him, he started whining and wiggling his hips trying to get the blonde to hurry but he just got a chuckle and slap to the thigh in response "Only patient good boys get rewards baby." The blonde growled and looked up at his whimpering pups face to see him staring back with pleading eyes "What do you want princess? Use your words." Kid whined but nodded and opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by his own gasp of shock and pleasure from Killer slowly inserting one finger into the redhead "P-please sir I need you, I need you inside me please." He begged spreading his legs wider for Killer to have more access "Good boy puppy but you need to be patient for me okay? I don't want to hurt you." The blonde male said kissing a bruised thigh next to his head, Kid nodded and relaxed his body as best he could so it was easier and quicker to prep him. It took longer than normal for Killer to finish with preparing Kid because he kept stopping his movements whenever his beautiful baby ground his hips down to get more pleasure, but he eventually got there and quickly pulled his fingers out smirking at the whine from the man below him and lubed up his dick before lifting Kid's legs onto his shoulders and slowly sliding inside the redhead with a groan "Fuck baby so tight." He moaned and sat still for a minute to let Kid adjust to the stretch. The redhead only took a few minutes to adjust then pushed back against the blonde while whining that he can move now. Killer quickly started up a rough and fast pace that caused the captain to moan loudly and arch his back beautifully he kept this up until he found and angle that hit Kid's sweet spot just right and caused the man to nearly scream Killer's name and his eyes to roll back, the blonde continued to pound into that spot that left Kid screaming and moaning until both of them felt their climaxes quickly approaching. Killer reached between them and started to stroke Kid in time with his thrusts, it only took a few more thrusts before the body beneath him tensed up around his cock and arched his back almost completely off the bed with a loud moan you could probably hear across the entire ship Killer came quickly after that inside of the redhead. The blonde flopped next to Kid after untying him and getting the both of them cleaned up with a tired groan "I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow am I?" Kid asked with a chuckle and Killer just pulled him close with a hum "Probably not but I don't think you would want to leave this room after that scream anyway." Killer responded and laughed when Kid hit his chest then laying down and mumbling about Killer being lucky he loves him before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more for the last part but I didn't want to make it too long


End file.
